1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a content providing apparatus, system, and method for recommending content, and more particularly, to providing a content providing apparatus, system, and method for recommending content to a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a content providing apparatus recommends content appropriate for a user to be displayed on a display apparatus. In detail, the content providing apparatus determines the content appropriate for the user based on pattern information of the user that is pre-registered and provides the display apparatus with a notification service for a preset recommended content.
For example, the content providing apparatus combines content mainly used by the user, a time of usage, a channel on which the content is provided, etc. to generate and update pattern information for recommending content that is the most appropriate for the user. Also, the content providing apparatus determines recommended content of the user based on the updated pattern information and provides the display apparatus with a notification service for a preset recommended content. Therefore, the display apparatus informs the user that there is recommended content appropriate for the user, based on the notification service provided from the content providing apparatus, and the user may use the recommended content according to the information.
However, the content providing apparatus for recommending content provides the display apparatus with a notification service for a recommended content of the user. Therefore, if the user is not positioned in a place where the display apparatus is installed (for example, in a home of the user), the content providing apparatus does not provide the notification service for the recommended content.
In general, the content providing apparatus determines whether there is recommended content currently appropriate for the user, based on pattern information of the user and content information that is electronic program guide (EPG) information. If there is the recommended content currently appropriate for the user, the content providing apparatus provides the display apparatus with a notification service for the recommended content.
Therefore, if the user is not positioned in the home where the display apparatus is installed, as described above, the user is not provided with a recommended content notification service for a content that is mainly used by the user.